Stuck Together
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Doof and Perry are stuck in a toilet, they tried to use the last way of communication, Perry's cell phone, but Doof messed it up, What will happen? Now includes Perry and Doof's POV in Chapter 3 and 4 respectively Not recommended for you if you have fear of claustrophobia!(fear of being in closed spaces), Happy New Year 2013 to all of you!, Formerly known as Stuck
1. Loss of Technology

Perry came to DEI when he saw Doof hiding behind a chair, Doof said in fear, "Look behind you!", Perry looked behind him, he saw a monster, both ran into a restroom, Doof threw a rope loop on Perry's leg, Perry took out his PDA but he got pulled by Doof very hard in the restroom, there was a see-through-hole in the restroom, Perry saw a monster picking up his PDA that fell on the floor thanks to Doof's stupidity, he crushed it in his hands causing parts starting to fly randomly, Doof cried in pain "If only there was a way to communicate to someone, like a cell phone, a wireless Bluetooth thing", an idea flashed into Perry's head, he took out his GRANDTWIST cell phone(from Happy Birthday Perry), he dialed 9-1-1, it replied "The number is not answering your call", Doof and Perry argued about this while Doof was trying to snatch the cell phone, they both started to take the cell phone, Doof snatches it but slips on soap and accidently throws the cell phone out of the window.


	2. Get Me Out of Here!

Perry took out a bill and gave it to Doof, he said "About the cell phone, I didn't know it was that expensive", Perry was glaring at him, he said "Ok, I will pay for your new cell phone, why do you need a cell phone anyways?, you can't even speak", Perry kicked him in the shin, Doof picked up his leg and said "Ow, Ow,Ow!..."(he kept saying that),

==1 hour later==

Perry was trying to escape while Doof fell asleep, he pulled down the cover of the elevation shaft and crawled through it, it smelt horrible, he went into Doof's room and saw a wallet, took out some money for his cell phone damage, the monster bursted out of the door and threw Perry against the wall, it hurt so much, he suddenly jumped and slided under the monster, jumped of the balcony and went home.

==3 hours later==

Doof woke up and saw a letter and read it, it said 'Doof this is Perry, I escaped and I took money from your wallet for my new cell phone, now the monster is your problem'


	3. Perry's Point of View

I came to DEI and saw Doof hiding behind a chair, he pointed a monster right behind me, Doof ran inside the toilet, I took out my PDA to call OWCA but I got pulled by something.

I got pulled in the bathroom by Doof, I saw through the see-through-hole, I accidently dropped my PDA because Doof pulled me, the monster destroyed it.

I used another method, my cell phone but Doof snatched it, slipped on soap and accidently my cell phone slipped out of his hand and it went out of the window, it got destroyed.

I handed him a bill which said how much it cost for that cell phone, he started asking me why on Earth would I have a cell phone if I can't talk, I kicked him in the shin.

An hour later Doof fell asleep and went through the elevation shaft, EWWW! it stinked, I was almost going to throw up, I quickly went into Doof's bedroom, took money for my cell phone from Doof's wallet

The monster comes in by bursting the door, it picks me and throws me at the wall very wall, OW! it hurt my head, nowadays people like to hurt me, I stood up, ran and slid through the monster's legs and jumped of the balcony and reached home from my parachute.


	4. Doof's Point of View

I was hiding behind a chair, I saw Perry come on his jetpack, he might had been wondering why I hiding behind a chair, I told him to look behind him, he froze there as he saw a gigantic monster made out of trash, I ran in the bathroom, found a rope, made a lasso and threw it at Perry's leg

I quickly pulled him in the toilet but I didn't know he was using his PDA to call his agency, he took out his cell phone, it was a high tech black touchscreen phone, it looked like it came from the future and Perry pushed the screen three times, I could estimate he was going to call for help, but we found out they weren't answering, I tried to dial, but Perry didn't let me use his cell phone

I snatched it but unfortunately I slipped on a soap bar and hurt myself, I realized I accidently threw the phone out of the window, Perry was glaring at me, I could estimate he meant to say 'That is why I didn't want to give it to you!', he gave me a piece of paper which said 'That cell phone was expensive, you have to pay $300 for that, tax included

I fell asleep and when I woke up, Perry was gone, I saw a letter laying on the floor, it said that he escaped and took $300 from my wallet for the cell phone damages and now the monster is my problem!


End file.
